1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrostatic transmission with a closed hydraulic circuit which includes a consumer which is connected through work lines to a reversible hydraulic pump and is pressurized on both sides by an external pressure source. The hydraulic circuit includes a first continuous rinsing and feeding circuit which depends on the leakage flow of the hydraulic pump and possibly a second discontinuous rinsing circuit separate from the first circuit and connected to the external pressure source. The hydrostatic transmission further includes an adjustable regulating device which determines through a valve the adjustment of the hydraulic pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hydraulic pump of the above-described type is disclosed by DE 44 22 424 A1. However, it has been found that, due to tolerances of the hydraulic and electronic components of the hydrostatic transmission according to the prior art and also due to different wear in the nozzles and gaps, irregularities occur which make it impossible to carry out an exact reproducible operation of the hydrostatic transmission. In addition, due to errors, for example, errors of pick-ups for determining the actual value of a travel distance of the hydrostatic transmission, signals are falsified or not produced at all, so that the hydrostatic transmission may be damaged or destroyed.